COMA
by nisaegyo
Summary: Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan sungmin secara sepihak, lalu bagaimana kehidupan sungmin setelah hubungan yang sudah 5 tahun itu harus berakhir secara sepihak? / Summarynya aneh! KyuMin FF. YAOI!. Typo(s). kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Please Don't Be Silent Readers & RnR. aku cinta kalian...


JOY Couple Fanfiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "COMA"

.

Warning! Setiap ff yang kubuat, hubungan Boy x Boy itu ku buat wajar kaya hubungan Boy x Girl pada umumnya  
Typo(s)  
PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS!  
RnR

.

.

Angin berhembus menggoyangkan dedaunan di taman yang terletak tersembunyi di belakang gedung yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Beberapa dedaunan yang sudah menguning berterbangan mengikuti angin musim gugur itu. Begitu juga dengan hati Sungmin yang terasa mengering saat kekasih yang selama ini menemaninya dan berjanji akan selalu setia bersamanya lebih memilih pemuda lain dibanding dirinya.

Semuanya berawal dua tahun yang lalu saat Sungmin memutuskan untuk menerima beasiswa di salah satu universitas di Jepang. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah menolak beasiswa tersebut karena ia takut akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, bagaimana pun hubungan jarak jauh itu adalah salah satu penyeba terbanyak dalam kasus putusnya suatu hubungan. namun saat itu Kyuhyun—sang kekasih—menyuruhnya untuk menerimanya. Karena menurut Kyuhyun, jurusan music di universitas itu adalah salah satu yang terbaik di negaranya.

"_Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah, aku tidak bisa menepati janji yang telah ku buat. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa lagi menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Semoga disana kau juga bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku" _

Begitu lah kalimat terakhir yang Sungmin dapat dari Kyuhyun dua hari yang lalu. Dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menerima alasan tersebut. Sungmin meremas ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Mata foxy'nya menatap tak fokus pada pemandangan musim gugur di taman tersembunyi tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Hyung, apa kau dan KyuHyun Hyung sudah tidak berhubungan lagi?"_

"_Maksudmu? Hubungan Hyung baik-baik saja, Kami bahkan baru selesai Skype. Hehe"_

"_Jinjja?"_

"_ye. ada apa eoh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"_

"_Ah tidak, hanya saja… kau tau hubungan jarak jauh itu bisa saja…"_

"_Apapun yang ada dalam pikiran mu sekarang, Itu tidak akan terjadi Sungjin-ah. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja okay"_

"_Oh, begitukah"_

Sungmin masih ingat dengan jelas percakapannya dengan Sungjin lewat telfon dua bulan yang lalu. Sekarang ia tau kenapa Sungjin menanyakan soal hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun saat itu. Seharusnya ia menyadari, Sungjin tidak mungkin menelfonnya jika itu tidak benar-benar penting. Dan Sungmin menganggap pertanyaan Sungjin saat itu hanyalah angin lalu, karena ia masih menggenggam erat janji setia yang telah ia buat dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun Hyung?"_

"_Ya, Sungjin-ah. Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu setiap kali menghubungiku? Kami baik-baik saja"_

"_Benarkah? Lalu, apa Kyuhyun Hyung sudah menghubungimu?"_

"_Ya, tadi kami mengobrol lewat email"_

"_Hyung, coba kau buka emailmu. Aku baru saja mengirim pesan padamu"_

Satu minggu setelahnya Sungjin menghubunginya lagi, dan menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin membuka lampiran gambar yang ada pada email Sungjin. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat dua sosok pemuda yang sedang berangkulan erat. Sungmin jelas sudah hafal bentuk tubuh pemuda yang terlihat lebih tinggi dan besar di banding sosok pemuda yang sedang di rangkulnya. Dia adalah KyuHyun—kekasihnya. Lalu siapa yang berada di rangkulannya?. Mencoba berfikir positif, Sungmin menganggap bahwa itu adalah teman Kyuhyun—

'Mungkin itu teman dekat KyuHyun, wajar 'kan kalau Kyuhyun merangkul temannya sendiri' balas Sungmin saat itu.

—walaupun masih ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya saat melihat foto tersebut.

.

.

.

Saat itu Sungmin masih berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, meskipun Sungmin mulai menyadari bahwa saat itu Sungmin lah yang selalu menghubungi Kyuhyun lebih dulu. bahkan Sungmin pernah sengaja tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghubunginya.

Dua minggu, Sungmin tak menghubungi Kyuhyun. Ia berharap Kyuhyun akan menghubunginya terlebih dulu. Harusnya Kyuhyun akan marah saat Sungmin tak menghubunginya walaupun itu hanya sehari, namun ini sudah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak berhubungan tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

Biasanya Sungmin selalu jengkel saat Kyuhyun marah-marah karena Sungmin tak mengabari Kyuhyun, baginya Kyuhyun sangat berlebihan karena selalu menanyakan kegiatannya setiap saat. Tapi sekarang Sungmin bahkan sangat merindukan bagaimana Kyuhyun akan memarahinya saat ia tak memberinya kabar.

Alih-alih menghubungi Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah mengirim email pada Sungjin

"_Sungjin-ah, katakan apa yang kau ketahui di sana, semuanya" _

Lama Sungmin menunggu balasan dari Sungjin, hingga akhirnya jawaban yang ia dapat semakin membuat hatinya kalut. Sungmin merasa saat itu dia seperti dedaunan kering itu yang terhempas begitu saja karena terpaan angin.

"_Namanya Kim RyeoWook, dia mahasiswa jurusan bisnis. teman dekat Kyuhyun Hyung dari setahun yang lalu, dan pacar Kyuhyun Hyung dari 6 bulan yang lalu"_

Sontak saja, dunianya seakan runtuh saat itu juga. Bukankah dulu KyuHyun yang menyuruhnya untuk megambil beasiswa tersebut, bukankah KyuHyun yang terus menguatkan hatinya saat Sungmin takut menjalani hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini. Bukan kah Kyuhyun yang membuat janji setia itu, janji akan menunggunya hingga ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya, janji untuk selalu bersama. Tapi apa yang ia dapat sekarang? Kyuhyunnya menjalani hubungan dengan orang lain saat dia masih menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan Kyuhyun masih mengatakan cinta padanya saat itu. Tapi, setega itu kah KyuHyun padanya? Disaat disini dia masih memegang erat janji setia itu, seseorang yang telah membuat janji itu malah membuang janji tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku tidak bisa menghubungimu beberapa minggu ini, kau tahu? Aku baru selesai ujian, jadi aku baru sempat menghubungimu sekarang"_

begitulah isi email yang sungmin tulis untuk Kyuhyun saat itu. Sungmin bersikap seolah semuanya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Selang sehari, ia baru mendapat balasan dari Kyuhyun.

"_Ne Sungmin-ah, aku baik-baik saja"_

Hanya seperti itu?

Saat itu Sungmin benar-benar merindukan panggilan-panggilan sayang dari Kyuhyun padanya yang entah berapa banyak jumlahnya. dulu Sungmin menganggapnya kekanakan, tapi sekarang ia merasa ada yang kurang saat Kyuhyun hanya memanggil namanya saja, bahkan Kyuhyun tak menanyakan balik keadaanya sekarang.

.

"_Kim RyeoWook, apa kau kenal dengannya Kyu?"_

Sungmin tau, dengan menanyakan hal itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Tapi Sungmin benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. ia hanya ingin mendapat penjelasan langsung dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan itu Sungmin berharap, ia bisa mendapat kejelasan setelahnya.

Dan apa yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun, benar-benar membuat semuanya jelas. Sungmin tau, ia harus merelakan hubungan yang sudah 5 tahun ini ia jalani bersama Kyuhyun harus kandas.

"_Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah, aku tidak bisa menepati janji yang telah ku buat. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa lagi menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Semoga disana kau juga bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku" _

Hati Sungmin benar-benar sakit, apa Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin akan semudah itu mendapat seseorang pengganti, saat ia sudah sangat mempercayai seseorang. Apakah Kyuhyun lupa, siapa yang dulu membuat janji itu? semudah itu kah Kyuhyun membuang janji itu?

Rasanya sakit sekali saat kau sudah mempercayai seseorang , tapi orang yang kau percaya malah menghianati kepercayaanmu.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian.

.

.

.

Sungmin menjalani hari-hari dengan meyibukan dirinya dengan berbagai kegiatan di universitasnya, dan tidak terasa proses kelulusannya akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi. Nilai plusnya dia mendapat kan nilai yang sangat bagus dan menjadi salah satu dari lima mahasiswa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di jurusannya. Bahkan lagu ciptaannya yang menjadi salah satu syarat untuk kelulusannya yang ia ciptakan 3 bulan lalu menarik perhatian seorang produser dari salah satu penyanyi solo yang cukup terkenal di Jepang dan beberapa negara lainnya. Lagu tersebut juga berhasil menempati chart di banyak situs terkenal di jepang dan luar negeri.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang Sungmin tunggu-tunggu tiba. Sungmin tengah membereskan koper miliknya, penampilannya pun sudah sangat rapi. kaos V-neck putih polos dan cardigan berwarna coklat muda dengan skinny jeans Coklat tua yang membalut tubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya pun sudah tersisir rapi.

"Hyung, kau sudah siap?"

Sungjin tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya.

"Ne, kkajja!" Sungmin sekali lagi melihat seluruh isi kamar apartemennya yang beberapa saat lagi akan ia tinggalkan. Setelah kemarin melaksanakan acara kelulusannya. Hari ini Sungmin akan langsung kembali ke negara asalnya. Dan berencana akan melanjutkan S2nya di Korea dan mungkin dia akan memulai karirnya disana.

"Appa dan Eomma, dimana?" Sungmin memasukan kopernya pada bagasi taksi yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara.

"Mereka sudah berada di bandara Hyung. Kau sudah siap?" jawab dan tanya Sungjin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne"

Sungmin menghirup udara Jepang yang beberapa saat lagi takan ia rasakan. Rasanya ia baru kemarin mendatangi negeri ini dan sekarang ia sudah akan meninggalkan negara matahari terbit itu.

.

.

.

"Hmmh… haaaahhh" Sungmin mencoba meresapi udara yang mengisi paru-parunya saat ini. Udara yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan setelah empat tahun lalu ia meninggalkan negara ini.

Ya, beberapa menit setelah pesawatnya mendarat. Ia langsung pergi mengililingi kota Seoul. Rasanya sudah cukup banyak yang berubah dari kota tempat kelahirannya itu. barang-barangnya sudah ia percayakan pada adiknya, Sungjin.

Sungmin menyusuri tepian sungai Han, dari sini ia dapat melihat jembatan Banpo yang sudah terkenal akan keindahannya saat malam hari. Sayang, sekarang masih sore sehingga Sungmin tak dapat melihat keindahan warna-warni lampu jembatan tersebut. Tapi cukup banyak pemuda-pemuda yang menghabiskan waktu sorenya di sini untuk sekedar refreshing ataupun melakukan kegiatan lainnya.

Dulu saat masih di SMU, Sungmin sering sekali mengahbiskan waktunya di sini dengan—seseorang yang selama dua tahun ini dia coba hapus dari pikirannya. Meskipun begitu, sekeras apapun Sungmin mencoba untuk menghapus memorinya tentang orang itu, namun tetap saja memori orang itu terus tersimpan dalam pikirannya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk menyimpan memori ersebut namun tetap saja memori itu akan terus berputar di dalam otaknya seperti roll film yang telah di atur agar terus berputar berulang-berulang.

Dan Sungmin sungguh sangat membenci kenyataan bahwa dirinya terus selalu mengingat orang itu, meskipun hatinya telah tersakiti olehnya.

.

.

.

"Ming-ah, pelan-pelan makannya" wanita paruh baya itu terseunyum geli melihat tingkah putranya.

"Hehe, aku terlalu senang Eomma. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menikmati masakan rumahan seperti ini" Pemuda berumur 24 tahun itu berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan sehingga membuat pipinya mengembung lucu.

"Aigoo~ kau sudah 24 tahun, tapi kelakuanmu masih seperti anak kecil Ming-ah"

Sungmin mengerucutka bibirnya protes atas sindiran Ayahnya.

"Berhentilah berlaku seperti itu Hyung. Nanti akan semakin banyak orang yang menganggapmu sebagai putra bungsu dari keluarga ini, kau bahkan lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Tapi kelakuanmu sekarang mirip bocah yang 10 tahun lebih muda dariku" celoteh Sungjin. Membuat semua orang disana tertawa kecuali Sungmin tentu saja.

.

.

.

Saat Sungmin sudah merancanakan sesuatu, maka ia benar-benar akan melakukannya. Setelah bebrapa minggu berusaha mengirimkan file-file music dan lagunya pada beberapa label rekaman, akhirnya ia mendapatkan panggilan dari salah satu label yang cukup terkenal di Seoul, dan sering bekerja sama dengan manajemen-manajemen yang menaungi penyanyi-penyanyi besar baik solo ataupun grup. Dan Sungmin sangat mensyukuri hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Sungmin menandatangi surat kerja sama setelah membacanya terlebih dahulu. Sungmin sangat senang saat mengetahui 4 lagu ciptaannya akan di masukan pada Album ketiga Yesung, seorang penyanyi solo yang mendapat julukan "The King of Ballad" yang debut 4 tahun lalu.

Dan kabar baiknya, salah satu lagunya akan di jadikan sebagai single comeback setelah satu setengah tahun tak merilis album yang pastinya akan menjadi lagu andalan dalam album tersebut. Ini adalah debut Sungmin sebagai pencipta lagu di korea, tapi ia langsung mendapat kerja sama dengan penyanyi besar, benar-benar sangat beruntung.

.

"Sebentar lagi Yesung-sshi dan manager Jang akan kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda. Jadi saya harap anda bisa menunggu sebentar" kata salah seorang dari manajemen Yesung yag di percaya untuk melakukan kerja sama ini.

"Ne, dengan senang hati" jawab Sungmin

.

"ah itu mereka"

Sungmin dan dua orang lainnya membungkuk guna menghormati dua orang yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka. Dua orang itu pun membungkuk sopan sebagai balasan.

"Annyeong Haseyo~"

"Annyeong Haseyo~"

"Kau Vincent Lee itu?" tanya Yesung setelah duduk di salah satu kursi disana.

"Ye, tapi anda bisa memanggil saya Sungmin. senang bertemu dengan anda Yesung-sshi" ucap Sungmn dengan kalimat formalnya.

"Tidak usah se formal itu, kau bisa memanggilku Hyung saja. Kau terlihat lebih muda dariku"

"Ah ye Hyung. saya memang satu tahun lebih muda dari Hyung"

"Ne? benarkah? Usiamu 24 tahun? Aku kira kau bahkan belum menginjak usia kepala dua, hehe" canda Yesung, membuat suasana yang tadi terasa kaku menjadi sedikit lebih mencair.

"Oh yah, aku benar-benar menyukai lagu mu, Sungmin-ah. Saat pertama kali mendengarnya aku bahkan hampir tak bisa menahan air mataku. jinjja" ceritanya.

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Ya, bahkan setelahnya Yesung terlihat seperti orang gila. Yang langsung memaksaku untuk menelfon label ini untuk segera melakukan kerja sama denganmu, ck" sambung manager Jang .

"Yayaya. Dasar pengadu!" tuduh Yesung pada managernya "tapi sungguh aku sangat menyukai lagumu. Kau benar-benar membuatnya dengan sangat bagus. Kau membuat perasaan si penyanyi terdengar begitu mengharapkan kekasihnya yang dulu untuk selalu menemaninya, karena dia merasa dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa orang terkasihnya tersebut. Kau benar-benar berhasil membuat sebuah lagu ballad yang akan membuat orang-orang menangis hanya dalam sekali dengar, lagu itu DAEBAK!"

"Hyung terlalu memuji " Sanggah Sungmin.

"Tidak, ini sungguhan Sungmin-ah. Aku bisa pastikan lagu "Is Has to Be You" ini akan menjadi lagu yang akan selalu pendengar ingat. Dan akan membuat pendengar dapat ikut merasakan apa yang ada di dalam lagu ini"

"Ye, aku juga berharap seperti itu"

.

.

.

3 bulan berlalu saat perilisan album ketiga Yesung. dan dengan hasil yang sangat menakjubkan. hingga saat ini mereka telah berhasil mencapai 600.000 copy penjualan album. Pada saat perilisannya pun lagu andalan dalam album tersebut berhasil mencapai allkill beberapa saat setelah perilisan resminya.

Hubungan Sungmin dan Yesung pun mengalami peningkatan. Mereka jauh lebih akrab daripada 5 bulan lalu saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Mereka bahkan sering terlihat bersama. Tak jarang Sungmin memberi dukungan pada Yesung dengan mendatangi yesung di backstage diacara musik mingguan.

Seperti saat ini Sungmin tengah menunggu Yesung di backstage salah satu acara.

"Kau disini Min?" tanya Yesung "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kau akan datang kesini?" Yesung menerima handuk kecil untukmengelap keringatnya dari sang manager, Yesung baru saja menyelesaikan recording nya. Sebenarnya promo album ketiga Yesung sudah selesai, tapi mengingat lagunya yang memperoleh banyak perhatian membuatnya masih sering di undang diacara music mingguan seperti sekarang ini.

"Ini kejutan untukmu Hyung" jawab Sungmin.

"Eh?"

"Chukkae! Album barumu berhasil terjual melebihi target perusahaan. Kau pasti akan mendapat untung besar Hyung. Kau harus mentraktirku makan"

"Heheh, ini kan berkat lagu ciptaanmu juga. Kau juga pasti akan untung besar min"

"Eh, tapi aku bersyukur lagu ciptaanku bisa dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi sekelas dirimu Hyung, kau benar-benar Daebak! dan sekarang aku juga akan menjadi seorang 'Clouds'" celotehnya.

"Wah Jinjja! Kalau begitu aku sangat beruntung bisa menjadi idola dari pencipta lagu yang hebat sepertimu Min. kau akan menjadi fans terspesialku"

"Hmm?"

"Karena kau fans yang paling spesial maka aku akan mentraktirmu makan"

"Yey! Gomawo Hyung!" Sungmin menggamit lengan Yesung dengan senang

.

.

.

"Sepertinya rencana kalian harus diundur" ucap manager Jang saat Yesung dan Sungmin baru saja akan memasuki mobil Sungmin.

"Ne?" Yesung tidak mengerti apa yang managernya katakan. Sungmin juga langsung menghadap manager Jang.

"malam ini Yesung dan Vincent Lee di undang untuk perayaan yang diadakan manajemen"

"Perayaan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ye. Katanya untuk merayakan atas keberhasilan album ke-tiga yesung. Dan kau Vincent Lee tentunya juga ikut andil dalam keberhasilan album ini, karena berkat lagu ciptaanmu album yesung laris manis di pasar musik bahkan hingga luar negeri"

"Aish, Hyung, sudah kubilang panggil aku Sungmin saat kita tidak dalam acara formal"

"Ye, ye. Baiklah." Manager Jang mengangguk "Sekarang Yesung, kau harus segera bersiap-siap. Dan Sungmin, kau juga pulanglah. Dan bersiap-siap lah, tidak mungkin kan Kau akan datang kesana dengan hanya menggunakan kaos seperti itu?"

"Hmm"

.

.

.

Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya pada area parkir salah satu restoran elit di daerah Gangnam. Dia keluar dari mobil putihnya saat dirasa penampilannya sudah cukup rapi. Hanya celana jeans putih dengan atasan kaos biru yang dilapisi jas putih yang kancingnya ia biarkan terbuka. Sungmin sengaja berpenampilan semi formal karena ia tidak ingin semua orang akan menganggapnya sebagai pribadi yang kaku saat melihatnya nanti.

Sungmin berjalan memasuki restoran, namun ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Ia segera membukanya saat melihat nama si pengirim terlihat jelas di layar ponselnya.

"_Hyung akan sedikit terlambat, kau masuklah terlebih dahulu" _begitulah kalimat yang tertulis dalam pesan yang di kirim oleh Yesung.

Tapi, alih-alih mendatangi ruangan tertutup dari restoran tersebut yang sudah manajemen Yesung sewa untuk perayaan, Sungmin malah memilih memasuki toilet.

Sembari menunggu kedatangan Yesung Hyung, aku akan sedikit merapikan penampilanku lagi. Pikirnya, saat ini yang akan ia temui bukan lah orang sembarangan, melainkan bos besar dari manajemen tersebut. Di sana juga Sungmin adalah salah satu tamu kehormatan. Dan Sungmin, sebisa mungkin ia harus terlihat baik di mata bos besar manajemen tersebut.

Sungmin membuka pintu toilet. Ia langsung saja mematut dirinya pada cermin besar disalah satu sisi toilet tersebut. Sungmin meletakan ponselnya sedikit jauh dari wastafel. Ia kemudian membasuh tangannya dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang menggantung tak jauh disana.

Menata rambutnya kembali , Sungmin menggerak-gerakan kepalanya untuk melihat tatanan rambutnya dari beberapa sisi. Dia tersenyum manis saat penampilannya sudah cukup sempurna dan tidak terlalu buruk—menurutnya.

Sungmin kembali membasuh tangannya, saat itu pintu salah satu bilik yang berhadapan langsung dengan cermin besar terbuka dari dalam. Memperlihatkan sosok lelaki yang tengah merapikan kancing kemeja yang dipakainya.

Sungmin memperhatikan orang tersebut melalui cermin dihadapannya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin, saat orang itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menunjukan wajah tampannya di tambah lagi orang itu juga melirikan matanya pada pantulan mata Sungmin di dalam cermin.

Krekk

Retakan hati itu jelas terdengar didalam fikiran Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun" refleks bibir Sungmin melirihkan nama tersebut.

"Ming?" Kyuhyun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bahkan menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

Deg

Belum hilang rasa terkejut Sungmin saat ia betemu kembali dengan seseorang yang selama ini telah ia kubur dalam-dalam di hatinya, sekarang Sungmin di kejutkan lagi dengan kemunculan seorang pemuda mungil dengan kemeja tak terkancing sepenuhnya dari balik pintu bilik yang sama dengan Kyuhyun keluar tadi.

Pemuda mungil itu menatap Kyuhyun, saat lelaki tinggi itu tak menyahuti pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun malah terlihat terkejut saat menatap lelaki lain di hadapannya.

"Kyu? Kau mengenalnya?"

.

.

.

-Tbc-

Review Jusseyo...


End file.
